Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, a sensor mounting jig, and a method for mounting a sensor to the image forming apparatus.
Background Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses include a reflection-type photosensor to detect a transfer medium conveyed along a media conveyance path. Such a reflection-type photosensor is used to detect a position alignment mark or a preprint mark on the transfer medium with high precision, regardless of the type of transfer medium, for example, whether the transfer medium, such as a recording sheet, a web, or an intermediate transfer medium, is glossy or not.
By contrast, with a transmission-type photosensor, the optical axis of the photosensor or optical sensor needs to have a predetermined angle relative to the media conveyance path, for example, perpendicular to the conveyance path.
However, when the media conveyance path inclines relative to a reference direction, for example, a horizontal direction, the optical sensor needs to be mounted with its optical axis angled relative to the inclination of the media conveyance path.